Quiet Days
by GraphicArtist13
Summary: Two quiet days off turn into a loud mess. Chimpette and Senbonzakura must make it through the challenges before they can rest. But will they really rest while they can? Contains: Attempted rape and sexual scenes


"Talking"

_Talking with Telepathy_

_"Thinking"_

**Quiet Days**

It was a normal and quiet day in the Seireitei. It was almost too quiet. The lieutenant of Squad 6, Renji Abarai, stalked down the halls as quietly as possible. He walked up to the zanpakutos' room and pressed his ear to the door to make sure that he wasn't just imagining the silence. He slowly slid the door open then smiled at the scene before him.

Senbonzakura sat on the couch, book laying on the floor forgotten. His even and slow breathing gave Renji the assumption that he was asleep. Chimpette sat beside him, head on his shoulder, asleep with Snakey leaning against her back, slight snores coming from him.

Never had he seen his zanpakuto look more peaceful than now. There were no signs of any particular emotion on their face. Peaceful expressions were all their faces wore at the moment. He hated to move any of them, but if no one moved pretty soon then they would have many aches and pains later. He walked up to Senbonzakura, mentally noting that the samarai zanpakuto wasn't wearing his mask, then gently shook him, trying not to wake his own zanpakuto.

After a couple of shakes, Senbonzakura finally opened his eyes and looked at the lieutenant confused. He was about to ask what was wrong, but Renji had put a finger to his mouth then pointed beside him.

Renji had never seen one's face soften as much as he had just seen. _So it is true. Senbonzakura does have a crush on Chimpette._ Renji whispered, "The captain and I have an announcement to make in a bit. When you are all up and awake, come to the office to hear." Seeing Senbonzakura nod, he quietly walked out of the room and closed the door.

Senbonzakura then looked at Chimpette, practically cuddled up to his side. A smile formed on his face when he saw her nose twitch and seeing her ears twitch slightly from the sound of feet shuffling down the hall. He gently shook her shoulder then froze when she only buried her face into his armor more. He laughed slightly then shook slightly firmer, "Chimpette."

She stirred then looked around sleepily, "What? What did I miss?"

"It seems all three of us fell asleep. We are to be in the captain's office in a bit. Lieutenant Abarai said that he and my master have an announcement to make. He said when we were all awake, that we should go to the office to hear," Senbonzakura stated.

Chimpette leaned back then realized that she had been sleeping on Senbonzakura and blushed slightly, "Umm...sorry about sleeping on you."

"It's alright. Better you than him right?" he asked motioning toward Snakey behind her.

"That's true. He would have drooled on your armor," she said. She put her arm behind her then shook Snakey, "Snakey, it's time to get up."

Senbonzakura noticed how her voice sounded mother-like towards the boy.

Snakey finally woke up then got off the couch walking to the bathroom.

Chimpette readjusted herself on the couch, "I guess we can go as soon as I change clothes when Snakey gets out of there."

"You truly care for the boy don't you," he stated.

She smiled then looked at her hands, "Yeah, he's always been there for me and vice versa. We fight a lot, but the fights never mean anything...mostly."

"What do you mean 'mostly'?" he asked.

Smiling sheepishly, Chimpette answered, "Well...the times that our fights actually mean something is usually when he tries teasing me in front of my crush."

"Oh? Who might that be?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out," she stated, standing up and stretching.

Senbonzakura stood then watched her walk over to her closet, her hair slightly swaying with each step she took, "How will I know unless you tell me?"

Chimpette stopped for a second then placed a hand on her chin, pretending to think about it, "Hmm...that is a good question. When you find an answer, let me know." She finished her statement with a wink then opened her closet.

Snakey walked out of the bathroom wearing a towel.

Chimpette looked in her closet then sighed, frustrated, "Really? None of my outfits are clean? Great. Now I have to wear Shinigami's clothing."

Snakey looked up at his partner, "Don't you still have that pair of clothes that you bought in the Living World? Just wear those."

"First off, I didn't buy them, Rangiku gave them to me. And knowing her, she most likely bought shirts that showed off her abundant cleavage," she sighed, "but then again, what choice do I have." Chimpette reached in and grabbed the clothes, heading towards the bathroom.

As soon as the door closed, Snakey looked at Senbonzakura, "Okay, I've gotta ask, do you like her?"

Confused, he nodded, "Yes, she is a dear friend to me."

"No...I mean do you 'like' like her?"

A raging blush rushed to his face as he tried stammering out a reply, "N-no. O-of course I d-don't."

"Ooh I just struck a nerve," he said snickering then whispered, "you like big butt!"

"Why must you insist on calling her that? It is so vile."

"She probably calls me worse things. Besides, it's all in good fun."

Chimpette stepped out of the bathroom. "Okay guys I'm ready. Let's...umm...why are you two looking at me like that?"

Chimpette wore a white tank top that practically clung to her chest, a pair of denim kapris that hugged her hips, and black tennis shoes. Snakey and Senbonzakura were mesmorized seeing her black tattoos go down her arms and stop half way down her forearm. A few strands of her tattoos were shown from between her tank top and the waistband of her kapris. Her tank top was cut short and showed off her stomach. She had also worked her hair up into a long, low ponytail, her hair still spiking at the top. Snakey whistles, "Sexy!"

His partner simply walked up to him and hit him on the head, "Ah shut up you little pervert." From the corner of her eye, she saw Senbonzakura staring at her with a look of pure awe on his face. Looking back at Snakey, she cleared her throat then looked at Senbonzakura, "We should get to the office before Renji comes back."

Senbonzakura coughed, put on his mask, then stood up, "You are right. Let's get going then."

The zanpakuto walked down to the captain's office and sat down on the couch. Renji looked up and, seeing Chimpette in those clothes, cock an eyebrow at her. Folding her arms over her chest, Chimpette said, "No clean clothes. This was all I had left to wear."

The lieutenant shook his head then stood beside Byakuya, "Alright. We have noticed lately how hard everyone has been working and how dedicated everyone has become. So...with that in mind, we both agreed to give everyone two days off."

The members all let out a sigh of relief then began shuffling out of the office. Once everyone was gone, the lieutenant and the captain were confused seeing their zanpakuto still standing there. After a couple of minutes of silence, Chimpette finally spoke up and said, "We always have to look after our masters. That is one job that can't have a day off."

Renji smirked, "Actually, we are taking our days off too. We have done too much paperwork and we both need our rest. So all of you have the days off as well."

Chimpette and Snakey shrugged while Senbonzakura nodded, understanding the situation. Without another word, the zanpakuto trio left the captain's office and stood in the hallway. Snakey walked to their shared bedroom and automatically went to bed, leaving Chimpette and Senbonzakura standing there, wondering what to do.

Senbonzakura turned towards Chimpette, "Well, since we are the only two who seem to have nothing to do, would you like to go into the Seireitei and walk around with me?"

Chimpette looked up for a second, thinking about it then looked back at Senbonzakura smiling, "Sure. Lead the way." With that said, the two walked out of the Squad 6 Barracks and into the Seireitei. The two talked about a little bit of everything while they strolled through the Seireitei.

Senbonzakura began to feel on edge because he could feel that someone was following them. They stopped for a bit for a breather. Senbonzakura used this opportunity to stretch and look around nonchalantly. That is when he noticed four Shinigami following them. He was confused at first of why they would follow them, but then he realized their intentions. Looking at Chimpette, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close, whispering, "We have four Shinigami following us, and I am sure their intention is to get you alone. Let's get going, but this time, get closer to me, I am not taking any chances of them separating us."

Chimpette seemed to understand, then, out of nowhere, wrapped her arms around his neck. She took his mask off of him with her right hand then wrapped it around his neck leaning in close to his face. The mask acted as a barrier so the men couldn't see anything. They would only be able to see her face extremely close to his, and assume that they are kissing. She then looked at Senbonzakura, taking a mental note of the closeness of their faces, "You ready to lose them?" She smiled cockily then raised an eyebrow and kissed his cheek pulling back away from him, holding him close.

Senbonzakura smirked, "I have an idea. We can hide in that restaurant there. I have actually been there before, and it just so happens that I keep a table reserved at all times. Shall we?"

Chimpette laughed, "Sure...that will sure show them."

The two came up to the restaurant then quickly darted for the table at the very back that is not visible at the front, but gives a clear view of the front. As the two sat there, they noticed the four Shinigami walk in and look around, looking for them. The four of them huddled together, probably to form a plan then split up in the restaurant. One began walking in their direction, dagger and a needle in hand. This meant that they were planning to rape Chimpette and not leave a shred of evidence.

Senbonzakura then pulled Chimpette into the hallway then opened one of the doors. "Get in here, we can wait them out here," he said as he had climbed in with her, locking the door.

The two sat there for a few long minutes, being as quiet as possible. They then heard footsteps right outside the door and stop as soon as they got to the door. They heard the knob being jiggled and then heard someone try to pick the lock. Their eyes grew wide as they leaned against the door. Without thinking, Chimpette moaned loudly.

Senbonzakura looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

All she could do was shrug and mouth, 'It's all I could think of.'

The doorknob stopped moving for a bit before they heard what they figured was someone putting their ear to the door. Senbonzakura looked at Chimpette then moaned as well. They shared a look then nodded, having the same idea.

Chimpette leaned her back against the door, Senbonzakura put his hands on either side of her head, then they pressed against the door. Senbonzakura looked at the door and his eyes widened seeing a peephole in the door. He moved out of sight of the peephole, then looked at Chimpette, pointed at the peephole, then shook his head. Chimpette understood that he meant don't get in the way of the peephole because they would recognize her hair color. She then felt someone trying to pick the lock again and then began to use telepathy, _Senbonzakura...did they see what your face looked like?_

He shook his head, _**No, but what does that have to do anything?**_

_Because you are going to have to take off what is left of your armor then open the door to ask what they want because we are 'busy'._

_**I'm going to have to do WHAT?!**_

_Senbonzakura it is the best shot we've got at getting out of here. Hurry...I'm going to hide in the bathroom._ She then ducks out of sight of the peephole and quietly closes the bathroom door, listening to the conversation.

Senbonzakura took a deep breath then took off his armor, leaving him only in his yukata, undershirt, and boxers. He took the yukata off then put it over his armor. He calmed his nerves, thinking of what a male Shinigami would say, then opened the door with an angry look on his face, "Really?! What in Kami's name are you doing? It is mine and my girlfriend's anniversary and we were trying to celebrate. She is waiting for me in the shower. What do you want?" He managed to say, sounding like a whiny Shinigami.

The men looked at the one with the lock-picking kit with anger, then turned to Senbonzakura embarrassed, "Sorry dude...one of our friends had came back here and we were trying to find where he went. Sorry that we interrupted. Won't happen again." They quickly ran down the hall. When they were out of sight, Senbonzakura locked the door then went to the bathroom and opened the door.

Chimpette was sitting on the floor by the door when it swung open and she came face-to-face with Senbonzakura's boxers. She frantically scooted back until she was against the bathtub, her face flushed a bright red, "S-Senbonzakura...please p-put your armor and yukata back on!"

Senbonzakura looked down at himself then blushed a bright red realizing that he had forgot to dress himself before coming to get her. He quickly rushed back into the room and put his yukata on, tying it shut. Before long, Chimpette walked out of the bathroom and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. He jumped slightly then looked behind him, seeing a blush on her still red face. He turned in her embrace then held her close, "Chimpette, I hope I didn't traumatize you too much. It really was not my intention."

Chimpette shook her head, blushing slightly, "No...but we need to talk when we get back to the barracks. And now looks like our best chance at escaping."

Senbonzakura quickly put on his armor and followed her closely out the door. When they were in the hallway, seeing no signs of the Shinigami, the two sprinted for the exit and ran all the way to the Squad 6 Barracks. When they were inside the gates, the two fell to their knees out of breath. Chimpette fell onto her back trying to catch her breath from the long run they had just made. They were all the way on the other side of the Seireitei. Before long, the two caught their breath then they got off of the ground and walked inside. When they entered the Kuchiki manor, they noticed Renji, Byakuya, and Snakey all standing there with worried looks on their faces.

Renji ran to the two, "Are you two ok? Are you hurt? What happened? Where were you?"

Chimpette put her hand against Renji's shoulder, "Renji...one thing at a time. Yes we are ok. No we are not hurt. We were being chased by some Shinigami that wanted to rape me and we were trapped inside a room in a restaurant all the way on the other side of the Seireitei. Anything else?"

Byakuya stepped forward, "Who were the Shinigami chasing you?"

She shrugged then looked at Senbonzakura, who shook his head, "We have no idea. They just started following us. But after a while, their intentions became clear."

They nodded then looked up when they heard an explosion from outside. They all ran out to see four Shinigami standing there ready for battle. Chimpette and Senbonzakura looked at the Shinigami then looked at their masters, and both said, "It's them!"

Before anything could be said, one of the Shinigami threw a smoke bomb towards the group, effectively blinding their view. Chimpette and Senbonzakura made their way out of the smoke to find that Snakey was nowhere in sight. Chimpette looked around frantically to find her partner, then looked on in horror as the smoke cleared to show the Shinigami surrounding Snakey, dagger to his throat and stomach, and needles pointed and ready to prick him and duct tape over his mouth. "Snakey! Don't move!" she yelled.

One of the Shinigami laughed evilly, "If you want to save him, then we will gladly trade him for you."

Renji put his hand on her arm, "Don't do it. It's a trap."

"It may be...but I won't let them hurt Snakey. I would rather get hurt than let something happen to him," she said, watching the Shinigami closely. "If you want me, then you have to let him go. When he is half-way here, I will start making my way toward you. Do we have a deal?"

The Shinigami looked at each other then nodded. The Shinigami with the dagger to Snakey's throat spoke up, "Fine, on one condition."

"And that is?" she asked.

He pointed to Senbonzakura, "He is to bind your hands with the belt hanging on the hook there behind him."

Chimpette glanced at Senbonzakura then looked back to the men, "Fine." She walked over to Senbonzakura then held out her wrists for him to bind.

Senbonzakura took the belt from the hook then began tying it around her wrists. He then took a shuriken from out of his sleeve and put it in her hand without them seeing. He looked at her, midnight blue eyes meeting lime green, hoping he was showing everything he felt while he could.

Chimpette wrapped her arms around his neck then gave him a quick kiss on the lips. After a couple of seconds, she pulled back looking at him. At seeing his confused face, she stated, "Just in case I can't do it later." She backed up slightly, taking her arms from around his neck and looking at him. Seeing him look so helpless brought tears to her eyes, "I love you Senbonzakura...always have," she turned and faced the Shinigami, "now let Snakey go!"

The Shinigami took the duct tape off then pushed the boy forward and commanded that he start walking. Snakey walked toward the group, tears in his eyes, "Chimpette, don't do it."

"I have to Snakey. After all, who am I without my partner. I'll be okay Snakey...I promise," she said as she started walking toward the men. She took one look behind her and saw Senbonzakura cut Snakey's wrists loose and look back at her with a look of determination on his face. She then turned toward the men and heard Senbonzakura's voice in telepathy, _** I will save you Chimpette. No matter what happens, I will come save you. Believe in me.**_

Chimpette smiled, _ I do Senbonzakura. I believe in you. I compacted some of my reiatsu into the shuriken you gave me. Use it as a tracker. I will see you in a little while._

Senbonzakura watched as she stopped in front of them and they blindfolded her. She had left the end of that sentence hanging like she was going to say something else. Then he heard it. He heard her say, _ I love you Senbonzakura._ He clenched his fists then watched them take her through the gates.


End file.
